Dauntless Kids
by Cupc4k3Crystal
Summary: 18 years after Divergent takes place, the kids of many known characters go through initiation! What will happen? Sequel to Dauntless Initiation. Rated T for Tris and Tobias


**A/N: This is a sequel to my other fanfic, Dauntless Initiation. It isn't finished, but I don't know where to go with it, and I want to write about their kids' initiation, so here goes. The same OCs are in this story. The list of kids is below. I'll include their full names.**

Tris and Tobias:

Kristen "Ten" Madeleine Eaton-16

Kaitlin Mae Eaton-16

Kailee Meredith Eaton-16

Kaelyn MacKenzy Eaton-16

Christina and Will:

Jason Kevin Hughes-16

Tara Rue Hughes-14

Marlene and Uriah:

Courtney Leigh Pedrad-16

Cassandra Lauren Pedrad-16

Cameron Lyndsey Pedrad-16

Shauna and Zeke:

Samuel Uriah Pedrad-16

Peyton Lynn Pedrad-15

Lynn and Peter:

Jamie Xander Hayes-16

Jerry Zachary Hayes-15

Jessica Melanie Hayes-14

Cara and Caleb:

Kaysie Beatrice Prior-16

Carson William Prior-16

(They aren't twins. Kaysie is 10 months older than Carson)

Crystal and Taylor:

Melody Amanda Kingston-16

Lexi Olivia Kingston-15

Hint: There are going to be a whole bunch of Dauntless initiates this year.

Prologue

It's been 18 years since Jeanine Matthews planned war on Abnegation, and 16 since some of the factionless attacked Dauntless. We will forever live in a world of drama, but for now, I'm just worried about the aptitude tests. I'm happily married with 4 children, who will all take the test today to find out what faction they are fit for. My beautiful quadruplet girls, who look like me, but they all have Tobias' eyes. I pray to God that they don't get tested by someone who's hunting the Divergent. I have a strong feeling that at least one of them is. I think I may be able to control that, though, as a Dauntless prodigy and leader.

Part 1: Aptitude Tests

Kristen POV

Today is the day. Aptitude tests. I'm not nervous at all. I was born for Dauntless. I'm going to get Dauntless. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I'm going to choose Dauntless. No matter what. I don't think my siblings are feeling the same way. What if we have to leave each other? Sure, I'd cry over it, but eventually, I'd be Dauntless about it. Besides, we've been Dauntless our whole lives, and I can't imagine either of us anywhere else. Same goes for any of our friends. Well, except Kaysie and Carson, but they're Erudite. I have a feeling Kaysie will transfer, to Abnegation or Amity. She's too nice.

The announcer calls the names. "…From Dauntless: Kristen Eaton and Jason Hughes." That's my cue. I get up and walk into testing room 4, where an Abnegation lady waits. She looks like she's in her 50's.

"Take a seat, Kristen. My name is Natalie," she says and hands me a cup of liquid.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Just drink it."

Suddenly, the room changes. "Choose." In front of me is a block of cheese and a knife. "Choose." I take both. Who knows what's going to come? A vicious dog rushes in. I don't want to kill the dog. I throw it the cheese. This will buy me some time. What did my biology textbook say? I don't remember. I know not to look in the dog's eyes; that's a sign of aggression. Dogs can smell fear. So what do I do? I wish I'd paid more attention in class, but I'm not a Nose. I wait. The dog comes closer. Suddenly, a younger version of myself, or one of my siblings, I can't tell, comes and pets the dog. The dog viciously runs after her. Don't think; just act. I stab the dog and I fall.

Now I'm on a bus. Dauntless only take the train. A Candor man is holding up a newspaper. On the front is a man. I think I've seen him before, somewhere. "Do you know this man?" he asks.

He's Candor, so if I lie, he can tell. "I feel like I've seen him before, somewhere," I say.

"Thank you for your honesty. You saved me!" And then all goes black.

I'm back in the simulation room. "What was my result?" I ask.

"Dauntless," I sigh of relief. "And Abnegation, and Erudite, and Candor, and Amity. They call this Divergent. Some of the Erudite are out to kill you. You, in particular, are the strongest Divergent ever." I hear her mutter something else, among the lines of "Completely pure genes," but it makes no sense, so I ignore it. "You may not, under any circumstances, share these results with anybody. Not after the Choosing Ceremony, not ever." I nod. "You may go, Kristen. Go home and tell your parents you got sick from the serum. You have thinking to do." I nod and leave,

Kaitlin POV

"From Dauntless: Kaitlin Eaton and Samuel Pedrad." I get up, because I have no clue what is happening. Oh, right. Aptitude tests. I'm Dauntless to the core, so I'm not at all nervous. I walk into room 4. An Abnegation woman is waiting.

"Kaitlin Eaton. Have a seat. My name is Natalie." She fixes something on the computers. "Drink this," she says and hands me a cup.

"Bottoms up," I say and drink the whole thing. The room around me changes. In front of me is 2 baskets, one with bread and one with cheese.

"Choose!" A voice orders. I take the knife and the simulation moves on. A rabid dog appears in front of me. _Be Dauntless_, I say to myself. The dog growls. _Stay calm_, I order myself. _This is just a simulation._

A younger version of myself appears, and the dog goes running after the little girl. I stab the dog without a second thought. The simulation moves on.

Now I'm on a bus. Dauntless never take the bus. A Candor man holds up a newspaper. On the front is a Dauntless man I saw a few days ago. "Do you know him?" he asks. I shake my head. "You're lying!" he says. "Do you know him?" I shake my head again. "You're lying! You're lying!" And all goes black.

"Kaitlin, your results were inconclusive. You got Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. They call this Divergent. These results are dangerous, and you can't tell anyone. Not after the Choosing Ceremony, not ever. They can get you and your family killed." I nod. "Go home early, and tell your parents you got sick from the serum." I nod again and leave.

Kailee POV

"From Dauntless: Kailee Eaton and Jamie Hayes!" I get up and walk into room 4, like I'm supposed to. A middle-aged Abnegation woman is sitting in the room.

"Take a seat, Kailee. My name is Natalie and I will be administering your aptitude test today." I just nod and go along with it. Nothing can go wrong! Right?

Natalie hands me this strange liquid and tells me to drink it. I'm curious about what it does, but I don't ask. They can't possibly kill everyone! I take it and drink it, the entire thing.

The room disappears, all of it. It's replaced by a woman, with two baskets. "Choose!" she orders. In the baskets are a block of cheese and a knife. The knife seems more logical, as the cheese wouldn't be able to do anything, really. Plus, I am dead accurate with a knife, being Dauntless. I pick up the knife and the simulation advances. A dog starts barking and growling at me. Think, Kailee, what did your biology textbook say? Dogs can smell fear, and never look it in the eye, but what else? I have no choice but to sink my knife into the dog's flesh. Suddenly, I bolt awake. I am back in the simulation room, and Natalie is at my side.

"Kailee, your results were inconclusive. You got both Dauntless and Erudite. They call it Divergent. You can't tell anyone, ever, because they are out to kill you. Go home and tell your parents you got sick from the serum." I nod and leave.

Kaelyn POV

My hands are trembling as the Abnegation volunteer calls the names. This might sound lame, but I am afraid of the aptitude test. Afraid I'll get something other than Dauntless. Afraid to leave my family. I don't hear the names, but Cassie nudges me, signaling it's my turn to go. She gets up as well, and we walk to the rooms together. She goes into room 3 and I walk into room 4, where an Abnegation woman is waiting for me.

"Take a seat, Kaelyn. I'm Natalie," she says and hands me a strange liquid. "Drink it." I just shrug and drink. She can't harm me, right?

The room around me disappears, and in front of me are two baskets. "Choose!" a woman orders. I take the knife, and wait for the simulation to advance.

Now, there's a dog in front of me. It viciously growls. I stay, without doing anything. The dog isn't real-it can't harm me. A little girl appears in front of me. The dog runs towards her viciously. I don't think-just act. I throw the knife at the dog with dead accuracy and it sinks into its' body. I feel guilty; I just killed a dog. No. I can't feel this way. It's just a simulation.

The simulation advances. I'm on a bus. A man in front of me holds up a newspaper. On the front is a guy I saw in the Pit. "Do you know him?" he asks.

"N-no," I say.

"You're lying!" he yells. "Tell me the truth! It could save me!"

"I-it's a guy I saw in the Pit."

"Thank you for your honesty," he says and the simulation stops.

I'm back in the aptitude test room. Natalie is behind the computer. "Kaelyn, your results were inconclusive. You got Dauntless and Abnegation. They call it Divergent. You can't tell anyone this; it's dangerous. Don't tell anyone, ever. Not even after the Choosing Ceremony. Go home and tell your parents you got sick from the serum," she says. I just nod and leave the room.


End file.
